10 Drabbles
by romance in the rain
Summary: Ten little drabbles focused around the series. Nothing rated past T.


_I decided, since I am having so much trouble writing lately, to challenge myself. The result is a new fandom. I am going to write ten small ficlets based on Harper's Island. This will be a music shuffle basically. It will be all song-based fics. This are written in the time length of the song so some will be really short._

**One – Time Of Dying**

**Character/Pairing:** Henry/Abby

**Song**: Time Of Dying – Three Days Grace

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: None

**Spoilers**: Season Finale spoilers

**Summary**: He would not die.

**A/N**: I heard this and I just knew it was meant for Henry in the finale.

The blade went through his flesh as if it were nothing. The pain should have been intense but he felt nothing. All he felt was betrayal.

How could she? How could she do this to him after everything he did for her? He did everything so they could be together. He only wanted to make her childhood wish come true.

The water lapped at his head, letting him know he was not yet dead. He refused to die while she was still near. He could hear her. He heard her sobs, heard the regret in every cry she let out.

He refused to die. He would not die. He had to survive. He needed to live for Abby.

**Two - Awake**

**Character/Pairing**: Cal/Chloe

**Song**: Awake – Second Hand Serenade

**Rating**: K/T

**Warning**: None

**Spoilers**: None

**Summary**: The moment was perfect.

**A/N**: Just some light fluff.

Soft music filled the room as the wedding party danced. He asked for her hand, plucked her from her seat and led her to the dance floor. He held her close, handled her with great care. She was his everything and he treated her so.

He held her closer as the music slowed. He wanted the dance to last forever. As the music continued the rest of the world faded away and it was only the two of them in the room. No one else was near as they gazed lovingly into the others eyes.

The moment was perfect, the words he had wanted to say to her for so long settled on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to ask her, wanted a perfect moment to ask her. He started to let the question out when her innocent voice stopped him.

"I love you, Cal." She rested her head on his shoulder, a blissful smile on her face

"I love you too, Chloe." He moved his lips to her ear and spoke softly, "I always will."

**Three – Tattoo**

**Character/Pairing**: Abby, mentions of Abby/Jimmy

**Song**: Tattoo – Jordin Sparks

**Rating**: K/T

**Warning**: None

**Spoilers**: None

**Summary**: "Just letting go of a memory."

**A/N**: Not the best but I kind of like it.

She held the faded photograph tight in her hands. It had been so long since she saw his smile, heard his laugh. The photograph was as close to true love as she had been in a long time. She was tightly holding onto a past she so desperately wanted to let go of.

She stood at the back of the boat, away from the crowd. She was happy for Henry, she really was, she just didn't want to be around the joy right now. She needed some space, some time to herself. She needed to prepare.

Would she see him? Would he remember her? Would they both still feel the same way as they did back when they were young and naive?

The photograph fell from her hands and landed gently in the cold, dark waters. She heard footsteps behind her. The hand on her shoulder let her know it was her best friend.

"Are you okay?"

"Just letting go of a memory" She smiled sadly at him as the picture of her and Jimmy sank slowly to the bottom of the body of water.

**Four – Dirty Little Secret**

**Character/Pairing**: Henry, mentions of Abby

**Song**: Dirty Little Secret – All-American Rejects

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: None

**Spoilers**: For the final two episodes

**Summary**: It was his secret

**A/N**: I tried to keep this as true to the series as I could without it going in the wrong direction.

It was his secret. His most prized possession was indeed not a possession but something he kept hidden deep inside. He had wanted so many times to tell her, to let her know the truth.

He wanted her to know that they were related, that they shared the same blood. He wanted her to know that she was the most important thing in the world to him, that he would do anything for her.

He planned the wedding, the location, everything for her. He wanted it all to be perfect when he told her. He wanted it to be just the two of them in her home, the home he had always wanted to be his.

It could be the two of them forever. They didn't need anyone else. He only wanted it to be him and Abby on the island.

**Five – Different Than You**

**Character/Pairing**: Henry, mentions of Abby and Wakefield

**Song**: Different Than You – The Exies

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: None

**Spoilers**: For the final two episodes.

**Summary**: He was nothing like Wakefield

**A/N**: The song screams Henry/Wakefield.

He learned the truth and tried to deny it. He was nothing like his father. He was not anything like the man who slaughtered most of the island so many years ago.

He hated him, loathed the man who broke Abby. He was nothing like Wakefield. He would never hurt Abby the way the bastard had.

He was nothing like Wakefield.

As he looked at Abby, as he saw the pain on her face, the betrayal written in her eyes, he knew. He knew that he was no different than Wakefield, his father. They were one in the same. The only difference was their names. They shared the same blood, the same passion for killing.

And now they shared the one thing he never wanted to share with the man that had fathered him. They had both caused Abby such great pain. It killed him to know he did that to her, the one person in the world he would do anything for. The one he would die for.

**Six – All The Same**

**Character/Pairing**: Abby/Jimmy, Abby/Henry, Henry/Trish

**Song**: All The Same – Sick Puppies

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Um… well, in a way I guess I should warn you, there is talk of incest in here.

**Spoilers**: Slightly.

**Summary**: They've been here before, the three of them.

**A/N**: It may be wrong but Henry/Abby seem so right.

They've been here before, the three of them, all standing together. Only this time there was a fourth person added to the mix.

Her heart is torn between two. She's always known one love was forbidden but she never knew just how much or why. The other love, it was always so pure and innocent. It was almost too innocent for her. She needed someone strong, someone who wouldn't let her leave.

He knows her heart is torn, knows its bruised. He wants her anyways. He shouldn't but he does. He always has. He has a fiancé and he knows the truth. He knows her forbidden the love he feels for her is. He knows it's a sin, that its taboo. He doesn't care. In his twisted mind, with his well thought out plan, it doesn't matter.

They know their loves are not fully theirs but they accept what they can from them. They know they are only second best in their lovers' eyes but they accept it, they take what they can.

**Seven – Stand In The Rain**

**Character/Pairing**: Chloe, mentions of Chloe/Cal and Wakefield

**Song**: Stand In The Rain - Superchick

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Suicide, Character death

**Spoilers**: 1x11

**Summary**: You can't have me.

**A/N**: I adore this couple. This whole ficlet is what I imagined Chloe going though during this scene.

She watched in horrific slow motion as her lover was slain in front of her. Her eyes never left his beautiful face through the whole episode. Her heart ached when he said her name with his dying breath. She wanted to scream, to cry, as his lifeless body was so carelessly tossed over the edge and into the water.

Finally, she looked at Wakefield, the man who took the life of her lover, her world. He watched her intently as she stared blankly at him. She felt nothing. She was numb. He moved towards her and she felt the ring on her finger as she clenched onto the railing tighter.

_You can't have me._

Her voice was void of emotion as she let go and fell to her death to once again join her lover. In life or death, they would forever be together.

**Eight – Diary of Jane**

**Character/Pairing**: Jimmy/Abby

**Song**: Diary of Jane – Breaking Benjamin (Acoustic)

**Rating**: K/T

**Warning**: None

**Spoilers**: Kinda.

**Summary**: All he wanted was a goodbye

**A/N**: -

He would have stood beside her. He would have dealt with whatever she threw at him, whatever break down she had; he would have been there for it. He would have stood beside her through everything. He would have been there for every step of her healing process.

She left without a goodbye. She never said anything to him. She just left. She left her home, her father, the island. She left him. All he wanted was a goodbye. He needed the goodbye, some sort of closure.

Now he's standing in front of her, asking her if she loves him. Asking her for another chance. He's standing in front of her, desperate for answers. He needs to know. He needs to know where he stands, why she left. He has so many questions.

He has more questions than they have time. Wakefield is free and they are in danger. He needs to protect her, keep her safe. He tells her he loves her and when she says it back, well he knows where he stands.

**Nine – 4 am Forever**

**Character/Pairing**: Abby/Henry (Friendship)

**Song**: 4 am Forever – Lost Prophets

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: character death mentioned

**Spoilers**: Yes.

**Summary**: He was her best friend

**A/N**: Post series

They were best friends all their life. They fought, sure, but all best friends fight. They went through a lot together. They were there for all the first, for all the problems, and all the happy moments.

He was always the one she called when something major happened. He was always the one she went to when she needed advice or a shoulder to cry on. When something good happened she couldn't wait to tell him. He was her best friend.

She stands on the docks of Seattle. They had happy memories here. They had a lot of good times in the town. She wants to have them back so desperately. She misses him; she misses him like a mother would miss a lost child.

She regrets what she did everyday. She never should have plunged that blade into him. She should have done everything in her power to help him. It wasn't his fault, he was sick.

Tears start to fall as she remembers the one she would have given everything up for, would have given her life for.

**Ten – When Love and Hate Collide**

**Character/Pairing**: Henry/Abby

**Song**: When Love and Hate Collide – Def Leppard

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Slight incest

**Spoilers**: pre-series, slightly

**Summary**: They don't know how to survive without one another

**A/N**: This song was really hard to work with but I believe I did a good job with it.

They've been in this cycle since they were teens. It was never ending. They fight and make-up. Neither of them know how to end this and they're not sure they want to for that matter.

They love each other one day. The next day they hate each other. They fight all the time. No one understands them. They don't even understand themselves. They fight but they won't walk away.

Living without the other is like killing them. They don't know how to survive without one another. Their crazy for one another. They need each other.

No, they've been romantic together but that doesn't mean he hasn't thought about it. Doesn't mean he doesn't with that the brunette lying beside him was someone else, doesn't wish it was her. He's always wanted her.

He craves her in a way that isn't healthy. He's willing to give up everything for her. He'd go to the end of the earth and back to make her happy. He's willing to do anything for her and when they reach the island, he will finally prove just how much his love means.


End file.
